


Together

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Department of Mysteries, Despair, Double Drabble, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Remus Lupin, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Department of Mysteries...slightly remixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny has been hanging around for a few weeks now. It was supposed to be a drabble, but turned into a double drabble instead. 
> 
> It's a real "what if..." that's been teasing me. Hope you like it.

The moment you stepped back into the archway, I knew. 

I heard the agonised cry of a wounded beast break from my lips as I flung a curse at Malfoy that wiped the sneer from his face...permanently.

Last summer when you turned up on my doorstep, a mangy cur with a matted coat, you promised me. You were so thin, your eyes shadowed with pain, but you held me as I sobbed. I’d been so lost, so alone. So empty, without you. You slipped into your old role of comforter as if the nightmare of the last thirteen years had never been.

"I'll never leave you again, Moony," you whispered, as you kissed my hair.

You lied.

Somewhere to the left of me, Kingsley is holding Harry back from the arch with one arm, and battling Bellatrix and Rookwood with the other.

You left me.

I feel my feet, taking one sure step after the other, closer to the curtain that whispers with the voices of the dead. I ignore the curses flying about, Tonks and Moody's lifeless forms, the shouts of alarm from Kingsley and Dumbledore, the frantic shrieks of Harry.

We'll be together.

I step through the veil.


End file.
